utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki:Sandbox/Collective UTAUloids
REMINDERS #Groups to be added must at least have a work in progress UTAUloid, and of course, must be related to UTAU. #The group MUST have a website, wiki or blog that shows insight to their activities, and should be linked. #The group must not be involved in using voicebanks contrary to the usage rules of UTAU. This means groups that use voices from existing commercial voice synthesis softwares must not be listed. #All entry removals must be explained, or they will be treated as wiki:UTAU wiki House Rules|vandalism. In addition, vandalism is not tolerated in this wiki. Disputes, complaints and suggestions should be directed to the talk page. action=edit&section=new}} Click here to edit page Some groups may develop and release UTAUloids under one package branding, involving a small circle of people or a whole community such as those from message boards. PSS (Project Sing Song) and SRSloids are the most well-known examples of these. ---- Auloids LLC UTAU Productions We have stopped productions for Auloids LLC UTAU Productions we are no longer together we have split our connections although the utaus by McNeill are being updated and continuing to be produced. As for others it is unknown whether or not they will be continued sorry! Toasterloids A series that consists of currently 4 WiP UTAUloids. The name "Toasterloid" comes from the creator's preferred internet alias of DerpingToaster. As of now, there are 2 Japanese males, one Japanese female, and one German female. All of the Toasterloids are planned to support Japanese, English, and German. Other languages may or may not be added. DerpingToaster also has 1 other UTAU, but she is not part of the Toasterloids Project. This is DEsUNE KAWAiiLoid. ;Planned Toasterloids Blog ROMANIAN VOCALOID Project NOTE: All of the banks recived new names and arts. The Wiki pages on UTAU wiki will be updated every time they are released. The Project was started as a summer project and now it expands up to 5 UTAUs. Future UTAUs are expected but now we are focusing on updating all the Japanese banks, adding English banks and Appends. Languages as Romanian and French are considered. ;RV's that are in the Project The SIte The Wiki 7oids A series of UTAUloids whose names and personalities are taken from the names of the seven sins. They are produced by Illisandria Carthain and voiced by her sister and herself. ;Current 7loids ;Proposed 7loids ;External link *The 7loid website can be found here. BASTARDloid Project A group of UTAUloids created by the Spanish producer and dubber group Lazy Bastards. At the moment, they have released several voice banks and have some in development stage. Crystalic UTAUs Crystalic Utaus is a line of UTAUs that originated by a group of friends deciding to make their own UTAUs. The Crystalic UTAUs are divided into 'Original Family', which includes the released Mai Furuutone and Senmatsu, and the 'Crystalic Minerals' which are UTAUs based off minerals and crystals. Due to the jump in number of voicebanks appearing for both Crystalic Minerals and Original Family, the former Crystalic UTAU website is being revamped in order to suit all the profiles it will contain. The CrystalicUTAU blog hosts all updates regarding CrystalicUTAU. Voicebank links will only be available through CrystalicUTAU profiles. ;CrystalicUTAU released ;Original WIPs ;External link *CrystalicUTAU blog *CrystalicUTAU profiles and voicebank information CTMloids Series of Chilean UTAUloids created by Nekoh/sg, Joji and Kuro-Lady. There are 4 UTAUloids currently released. ;External link *Joji deviantART *Kuro-Lady deviantART CYANoid CYANoid is a group of UTAUloids whose main colour is cyan. The CYANoid are all created by JoouChiyanmon. The group is established on 1st of June 2012 but the characters were created before the group. Currently there are two CYANoids with downloadable voicebanks and one working in progress CYANoid. The CYANoid group is opened to all cyan-coloured UTAUloids. Any interested cyan-coloured UTAUloid may contact JoouChiyanmon using the links provided at the end of this section. ;External link *JoouChiyanmon's deviantART *Official Youtube site *Official homepage DeathLoids The DeathLoids are a series of 6 UTAU, all of which are death gods. So far, only one has been released, and the rest are all in the recording phase. The DeathLoids are all created by RyokoUeda, with voices provided by both RyokoUeda and OdooriKimura. Electro.STOP Electro.STOP Productions is a Utauloid Production studio that is currently active and still working on [[|songs]], music, and new upcomming Utauloid releases. Electro.STOP are the creators of the E.S Series 1 including E.S Models E.S1 to E.S 4. There is also the upcoming E.S Series II including E.S Models E.S'V' to E.S'IX ' ;Current E.S Series 1 Releases : ;Current E.S Series II Releases : ;Upcoming Releases : ;External link *Electro-Stop Blog Electronic Voice Electronic Voice is a line of UTAU voicebanks created also by HatsuneMikuVocaloid2. It is a closed group that is not accepting members. All of the voices are created from FL-Studio. JOKAroids Project The JOKAroids. A brand of UTAUloids by Mania211 and Utakoloid. WebSite: jokaroid dC:loids Series of Chilean UTAUloids created by dCatharsis. There are 3 UTAUloids currently released. ESPloid Project The ESPloid project is a group of UTAUloids created by EspeonLady and currently features five UTAUloids, three being voicebanks, two rendered by pitch-manipulation. They are planned to be eventually multilingual and use VCV voicebanks, along with possible voicebank appends/extents. Fukai, Fukasa and Anti-Fukai were voiced by EspeonLady. Taiyo and Taiya Inune were voiced and co-created by Charzinicor/Tobogain. There's a possibility for more ESPloids to be released. ;External link *Their current website is EspeonLady blog FRAloids A French UTAUloids' groupe directed by kevinp9568. External link *Skyrock: FRAloids *Wikidot: FRAloids *Tumblr: FRAloids *Youtube: FRAloids *Facebook: FRAloids *Twitter: FRAloids *DevaintArt: FRAloids Flowerloids UTAUs named after a flower. They all have some kind of mental/personality disorder. Flowerloid originated from ZOMGChula of deviantart/WannabeUtau of youtube. So far, the only announce Flowerloid is Ran Fukusune (a WIP Utauloid), but there is a second to come. ;External link *Flowerloid blog HEARTloid Project HEARTloid Project creates multilingual UTAUloids from Dutch voicesources. All designs and configurations are being done by RakuenIvy/HeartlessIvy. More HEARTloids are planned. The Official HEARTloid Site: HEARTloid Project ;HEARTloid series exists of iNFiNiTOiDs The iNFiNiTOiDs are a group of UTAUs all voiced by Brett-B, AKA Brynnabin of Youtube, all of them (with the exception of the first, whom is a selfy UTAU) based off of characters from the Cult Classic cartoon "INVADER ZiM" made with not ripping audio from the show, but using amateur impressions of the character! ;External links The blog is here , along with the official tumblr page YouTube *Brynnabin *MemubureinDibbu *InbeidaJimu *AkaiMurusaki deviantART *Brynnathehedgehogplz *MemubureinDibbu *InbeidaJimu *Akai-Murusaki Twitter *InvaderBuretto *MemubureinDibbu *InbeidaJimu *Akai_Murusaki MCloids MCloids stands for "Macchaloids". Maccha is the Japanese word for (powdered) green tea. Originally, "MC" stood for something else. Due to the characteristics of the UTAUs in the series, however, it was decided that the name of the group, and its original goal, would be changed. MONOloid MONOloid is a group created by Ｌ子 (aeruko) since 2011. MONOloid is a series of UTAU from Japan and overseas countries. There are 9 UTAUs are from Malaysia, 3 UTAUs from Japan, 1 UTAU from Canada and 1 UTAU from Hong Kong. Moriloids Moriloid is a group with a nature theme to it, therefore the name "Mori"loid (Mori being the japanese word for forest). The group is founded by Seiun and Luka. The model numbers indicate the order of creation. Some share the same number since they are pitchbended mirror versions of themselves. ;External links *Official Site OTOKIloids UTAU voicebanks made by SugarxLove (on Wikia), also known as Katieleesa on YouTube, or HarazokiYuki. These are also helped recorded by some of her friends. Currently, Harazoki Yuki is the only one who is available for download. ~The OTOKIloid Project promises "Princess-like sounds" and UTAU taken to a new level and sound.~ The Shupaloid Project The Shupaloid Project (Shoo-Pah-Loid) is a family of UATUloids owned by TAFIRU-P. We are a group that is dedicated to working hard to bring you high-quality, easy-to-operate and use voicebanks. We promise to try our hardest to release exquisitely-made voices. The group is accepting anyone''who is willing to be a member. We accept all languages, all voicebanks, all types and all producers. If you wish to become a member, please leave a message on TaffyRoux's talk page (here) or email TAFIRU-P: keyblademaster321@gmail.com 'DUALoids is a sub-brand of Shupaloid.' Members: TAFIRU-P (TaffyRoux): (Owner/Creator) President, Voicer Wolfie-P: Vice-President, Voicer '''SERIES #1 (Shupaloids & DUALoids)' " width="5%" | |UTAU Project TAFIRUTAU Website: http://projecttafirutau.blogspot.com/ ;Already-Released UATUloids Denki Utadenwa Hiyane & Tsurai Onritsune Under-Construction UTAUloids Kerushi PCloids UTAU voicebanks made by HappyDesu1 on YouTube made of Microsoft voices. Such as Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Mary, etc. The only complete voicebank so far is Mikone Samu (巫音サム). Downloadable through his Meltdown video. You can download the updated version through his update video for a limited time. 2-3 weeks, then the link will be shut down. POLYGLOID POLYGLOID is a group (currently at 3, consisting of Orochi Herman, Miss Nellie and Nauko Oblivion) focusing on multilingualism in voice banks in both VOCALOID and UTAU; it is also a series of multilingual voicebanks for both VOCALOID and UTAU. Founded by Orochi Herman, the objective is to instill awareness of both programs and promoting their usage, going beyond the conventional Japanese language vocalization, as well as helping people use both programs effectively. This was started with the release of the first character derived from Miku, Riza Sotone. The UTAUcentric division of the group is called POLYGLOID-UG. The group will release an UTAU voicebank soon demonstrating these capabilities starting with the future 2nd release, Bonnie and Clyde Sotone, and will simultaneously introduce a new recording standard for UTAU voicebanks. ;Current Releases Note, Riza is not an UTAU. ;Future Releases ;External link * The website, currently being updated, is located here. PROJECTMONOCHROME PROJECTMONOCHROMEis a group of three people who wanted to make music, and to see who UTAU works, and how far hey can get with it. So far, the group has released two:The calm, collected Saigone Mato, and the cheery and happy Izumine Lalika. Project UTAYIKALOID A project dedicated to making fail version of the UTAUloids run by two people only. Project article: Failed UTAUloids - Project UTAYIKALOID Go to Fail UTAUloids for a list of other fanmade fail UTAUloids that are not in the project. PSS (Project Sing Song) PSS is an organization that was created to demonstrate a collection of special UTAU characters''.'' Owned and operated by Kitsunojo and mx, they were the first to design a group to distribute high-quality UTAU voicebanks. This project was started in the spring of 2008. The Characters created by PSS 'are called "'UTAUpss" (not to be confused by the organization's name '''PSS) as stated in Kitsunojo's 'video announcement' found on youtube and the official PSS website. :'''Series 1; Ishimaru Michiyo (石丸ミチヨ) and Sakuwatari Chiyo (朔渡チヨ)- and Jokaloid series; Donka Fjord (鈍歌フィヨードッ). For more information, History of PSS and for contacting reasons, it is suggested that you visit the official Project Sing Song site. For English users, there is an official Wikia for PSS. ;External links *UtauVoice *Official UTAUPSS Wikia (defunct) Project Elemental Vocaloids These UTAUloids will represent each element. Their voice will not have any kind of settings. A project which is run by only one person, which is BoA. execute. There are going to be six UTAUloids for this project. Project SHIKloid Go up to AUloids Shikiloids is no longer a supported Organization Project ROBOloid A new series of UTAU coming from Saudi Arabia. ROBOloid UTAU are all WIP, and voice banks near completion are Mono Chrome, Fuyune Hikari and Fuyune Kaoru. The first 3 UTAU; Mono Chrome and the Fuyune twins are voiced by StuffisCool3blah and the official wiki containing information prior to their release can be found on the ROBOloid wiki. Project ROBOloid aims to complete 5 UTAU, the remaining two have no name and only one has a confirmed concept art. ROBOloid is the follow up of another UTAU created by StuffisCool3blah, Kuroi Megane, (voice samples can be found on YouTube.(NOTE:this UTAUloid project is not to be confused with Roboloids. Roboloids are pitchyloids with robotic voices, but ROBOloids have a real voicebank with real providers.) ;External links *StuffisCool3blah YouTube *Project_ROBOloid_Wiki *v=zUNiZ-Pvl50 *v=DABSAaKIsDU Project UTAU XYZ Project UTAU XYZ is an UTAU project started by mystsaphyr on YouTube. Each UTAUloid in the project has a specific ID: Utaus marked with an X (such as Kikyuune Aiko - 0X) are voiced and configured by Myst. Utaus with a Y (such as Mathieu Rosaire - 0Y) are voiced by others but configured/maintained primarily by Myst, and Utaus marked with a Z (such as Ariella - 5Z) are affiliated to UTAU XYZ but are owned and maintained by other users. UTAU XYZ encourages the creation of Utaus of different nationalities. ;External link Visit the project UTAU XYZ youtube. Project MAVloid This is a series of mixed characters created by Rasberry-Hearted of different programs, including mainly of UTAU and VOCALOID. Many of these characters are WIP "prototypes" and have yet to have updated biographies. Each member of MAVloid has their own specific name and attire; the name must have only two syllables and at least one "l" in their name, as well as a type of coat with the imprinted logo. Many of these characters are male, and the "mascot" of MAVloid is "KYOUNE". The website is currently under construction and it can be visited the MAVloid wiki for more information. ;MAVloid ;sub-series MAVloid ;External links *Rasberry-Hearted deviantART *Hoshiko/xcarnivoro deviantART *MAVloid Wiki PurUtau / Purutau (formerly Puruloid) 2011 The Purutaus were introduced in 2010 when Purufufuru uploaded a video with Kimiko Hidene singing. Purutau consists of UTAUs voiced by Purufufuru/Puru, all of them also designed and configured by him. She started UTAU in the fall of 2010, making him the first Swedish UTAU "producer"/maker. All of the voicebanks are available for download on the official website. Voicebanks are still being updated by the creator, and regular updates are posted on YouTube and Twitter. ;External links *'Official Site:' http://purutau.blogspot.com *'KaiSuki YouTube:'Purufufuru ReVoiceLoid Revoiceloid is a set of newly made UTAUloids which look like vocaloids and were created by Onaneko in DeviantArt with Hazeruko. Their UTAU voicebanks are still in development as they are still searching for people who want to create a voicebank for ReVoiceLoids. ReVoiceLoid was released around December 2008. Their have 4 UTAU voicebanks that have been voiced: Ayane Wakana, Hiirone Ryo, Kanon Mao and Naraune Hibiki. ;External link *This is their main site in Wikia, Official ReVoiceLoid Wikia *Official site here Skyloids Skyloids are UTAUloids created by SkyIsland (koorima1 on YouTube). Skyloid's website can be found here. SPONGEloid SPONGEloid is a UTAU group created by SquarePants-G. SRSloids SRSloids are UTAUloids voiced/made by SingingRobotStalker. Her label was first out in the month of March, after PSS; it was not inspired by PSS, however, and the name was simply a punny mix of "SRS" and "Vocaloids". This project started in winter of 2008, but did not start being promoted until early 2009. SRS was the second collective group to release high-quality voicebanks. Soon after UtauPSS and SRSloids labels came around, label-making grew very popular, and many groups put "-loids" in their names. ;External links *The official wiki of SRSloids may be reached here, and the official site is here. Steamloids A series of UTAUloids Based on a steampunk aesthetic. They are produced by Jammythewerewolf and the first two are also voiced by him. ;Current Steamloids ;External link The steamloid youtube can be found here Studio12 UTAU production under the name Project Voice is a group Swedish UTAUmakers, who is relativity new in this. They work on alot of Projects, and they only have one complete voicebank. SWEDISH UTAU PRODUCTION Swedish Utau Production, S.U.P. for short is a little utau-workshop/studio created by two Swedish students. There's currently 4 Utaus active right now, where mostly of them are re-recorded to a second version, one to the first and one to the third ACT. They usually have Japanese with some English support, but some extra sounds to make them more Characteristic. They're all Sweloids, but different models. Project MOE Project MOE is an group that focuses upon the cute aesthetics of voices drawing inspiration from the ever so popular 'otaku' culture. They are made in mind to be cute, look cute and sound cute. You can also call them MOELOID/S. So far 2 MOELOIDS are in this project. More are in planning. Project Channel: ' 'www.youtube.com/user/VanillaWithTea ''' ; PARAloids A brand of UTAUloids by AwkwardSlovene, emmygami, WONK2O, and singer22498 on DeviantArt. The name 'PARAloid' derives from 'Parody' and 'Android'. ; Team Shizun Team Shizun is a group of utaus made by HYI~Studios to represent each season. ; Voicebanks The Rainbow UTAU The Rainbow UTAUloid Project is a line of UTAUloids by Haloheroine. They, unlike the other Rainbow UTAU Project, are called Rainbow because they are all homosexual. Each UTAUloid is designed with a genre in mind, and multiple Voice Banks may be made, with different sounds, to try and match them and their genre. All UTAUloids are bilingual. There are 5 planned UTAUloids in the Project, two male (Hayao Misakura and Jarred Hananome) and three female (Halo and two others; no names yet). Haloheroine is the only person working on the project so far. ;External link The blog can be found here:The Rainbow UTAU (outdated) TUNEloid Tuneloid is a group of Utauloids created by Phinkee. Each members of this group should have a code imprinted "TX-(number)". TX means TUNEloid X,so every member of this group should have a tag like that. The Utauloids are originally Filipinos,but everyone can join here.Any Utauloids can join here, but if you would like to join here, email/PM Phinkee at: '''Yahoo!: mikureimuhatsunehakurei@yahoo.com Facebook: Phinkee Ü Pink Twitter: @PhinkeeDee DeviantArt: UTAUYukoYasashine Member are only limited to minimun of 5,and maximum of 8 members. These are the list of members of TUNEloid: Blog: WIP USloids A group of USA UTAUmakers. ;External link *They have an official site. http://usloid.webs.com/ UTAU-Dreams UTAU-Dreams ia a collection of many different UTAUs who openly choose to join and have their UTAU on the special "list of UTAUs." UTAU-Dreams was made to help users create or improve new or already existing UTAUs. ;External link *UTAU-Dreams_Wiki *UTAU-Dreams website: here Utau Kone Series Utau Kone Series started when Kone Hana was created but now there is a Utau Kone Series website. The UTAU voicebanks include Kone Hana, Kone Hanataro, and Kone Niirokitsune. These UTAU voicebanks are fairly new. They were released sometime early April - Late May. ;External link You can check it out at Utaukoneseries.com V2ULoids and Project Vocalize V2U or Vocaruid/Vocaroid/Utauroid is a project created by Rena-tan (Hankyou). Vocaruid meaning kind/class or like (found in her dictionary) a Vocaloid but is not a vocaloid, but an Utauloid/Utauroid or somehow trying to be like a vocaloid by just changing Voca"Roid" to Voca"Ruid". Its possible for them to have a vocaloid config and have an utau voice bank at the same time. First of the Vocaroid/Vocaruid/Utauroid series is Teru Tatsune which has a voice config from luka and will have an UTAU voicebank soon. It was created around Sept-Oct of 2008 Project Vocalize Utau's made by Rena-tan (Hankyou) of DeviantArt. These utau's are classified as Karaloids or Nijiloids also known as Colorloids or Rainbowloids. They comprise of Nagori Setsuna & Anya Kyuumune. They are arranged as a rainbow colors plus black, grey & white. ;External links *Hankyou *Vocaruid Free Webs *Vocaruid Wikia YuKai UTAU Productions / YuKaiLoid The YuKai UTAU Productions or the "YuKailoids" were created by KaiSuki and nekodoru, in december 2010, Iak and Ouy YuKai being the first ones getting a real voicebank. ;External links *'Official Site:' http://yukaiutau.wikia.com/wiki/YuKai_UTAU_Productions_Wiki *'KaiSuki YouTube:' http://www.youtube.com/user/KaiSuki *'nekodoru YouTube:' http://www.youtube.com/user/nekodoru *'FanPage:' http://yukaiutauproductions.deviantart.com/ DV-Loid DV-Loid UTAU set/family is a group of UTAU created by kairi and MangAniMania (Nii) that have been planed since the middle of 2010. They still accept other members/voicers from any country to join their UTAU family. ;External links *Blog HOODIEloids A series of UTAUloids who are created and gathered for wearing various hoodies. This group was created by HimeHimeka and voiced by various UTAU makers and also herself. ;External Links *HOODIEloids Category on UTAUWiki *deviantArt Group Light And Shadow PROJECT They are a group of utaus whose personalities are based on light and shade. Created by Narusegawa-P and Kurayami. Up to the moments this one shaped by 2 utaus. ;External Links *DeviantArt Shirabe *DeviantArt Jeneshisu *Youtube Shirabe *Youtube Jeneshisu MISAloids A group of UTAU's created by Isa and Mikera consisting of 6 UTAU's,Hanamori Isaki,Koene Miho,Hibikine Kei,MIA,Sanne Akihiko,Nokomi Kim. This group is filled with awesomeness and we hope to have more MISAloid UTAU's in the future. We came up with the name of the group by combining "MI" from "Mikera" and "SA" from "Isa". ;MISAloids so far : : EXTERNAL LINKS'':'' *'Mikera @DeviantART ' *'Mikera @YouTube' *'Isa @DeviantART ' *'Isa @YouTube ' *'MISAloids OFFICIAL WEBPAGE ' *'MISAloids OFFICIAL group @DeviantART ' 2loids A group of Canadian UTAUs created by Ni-Kun, currently consisting of 3 released UTAU (And one's respective genderbend). The UTAUs mostly have big, elaborate backstories to them, detailing a second form of Kihekine Ni, etc. 2loids often have a Nickname and a far-fetched and/or disturbing backstory. The name 2loids comes from Ni, which is also the Romaji for 2, and the self-explanitory suffix of 'loid'. RGBloids A group of utauloids which consisting of 4 UTAUs from Indonesia. All of them are encoded and sorted based on their primary color (red-green-blue, hence the name) respectively. Founded on early 2012. External Links *Homepage Project-DERE (DEREloids) A group of Utauloids voiced and/or created by Raxiinus, TheLordOfTurtles, Ookeles, Roamingpandas, Historical-Kasztner, Desu-sama, and ShaneHart121. The name comes from the fact that the first four UTAU in the group (Ashurii, Saturo, Daisuke, and Kikachu) are Deres (EX: Tsundere, Yandere, etc.), although this does not mean all UTAUs in this group are "deres" nor do they have to be. External Links *'Project-DERE Official Site (Under Construction) ' *'Project-DERE Official DeviantART Group' Project Mythos/Mythosoids Project Mythos is a group in which UTAU's are created with unique and unusual features. Currently only one UTAU voicebank is released, and it's only in beta UTAU status: Myth-Poid/1012p_00 - Project on hold, meant to be a template for feature voicebanks Tsukekuru Wide/1012p_01 - Current project, lite Japanese voicebank is completed, PRO Japanese voicebank in production, a full english voicebank, created similar to an English Vocaloid, is in progress, a Spanish voicebank is also in development. 1012p_02 - a Spaztic, yet mature female vocal, female counterpart to 1012p_01, and will have most of the same features 1012p_03 - a deep male vocal, intended for opera and classical music, it's said 1012p_03 and 1012p_01 furiously hate each other 1012p_04 - a high pitched, yet mature female vocal, 1012p_03's female counterpart, and will have most of the same features 1012p_05♀ - a child female vocal, meant for small childrens songs 1012p_05♂ - a child male vocal, meant for small childrens songs 1012p_06 - a higher male vocal, will have many voicebanks External Links *(Myth-Poid Homepage) *(Tsukekuru Wide Homepage) Treble Confections (TREBLEloids) A Group of UTAUs created by AI and senor-banana. Each TREBLEloid has a music clef somewhere in their design (hence "Treble" one of the musical clefs) and their character item is some sort of Japanese snack (hence "Confections"). Five voicebanks have been officially released with one in planning stages. Aiko: Strong Soprano voice Akemi: Strong Mezzo Soprano/Alto voice Akane: Baritone/Bass Voice Kin: Sweet, High Pitched Soprano voice Kiyouta: Baritone/Bass Voice Miden: Sweet, High Pitched Soprano Voice Yattan: "Shota"/Countertenor/Boy Soprano voice ;Current TREBLEloids External Links'':'' *'Main YouTube Channel ' *'AI's deviantART Page' *'tumblr/AskBlog Page ' *'Official Facebook Page (Out of Date)' *'soundcloud Page' *'Website/Blog (TBA)' 'VKLOIDs' VKLOIDs are a group of UTAUloids that were voiced and created by vkunicorn or friends of her. Unless an UTAU's page states that they are an official VKLOID, they are an impersonator. Click our icon to go to our official group! VocArtloids / HUNloid's A Hungarian UTAUloids' group directed by Serahime-hana. official hungarian UTAU user. These Group had a five member with more UTAU's, but these group still open. If release a new Hungarian UTAU, the director ask the voicer, that join. utaNeRe UtaNeRe is a group made up of private/semi-private utaus. The voicebanks under the group are shared among members although some are distributed outside too, but only with the permission of the owners of the UTAU. The UTAUs included in the group are still expanding with new voice providers whose voicebanks are handled by at least one of the members. The group is open to other users with their private UTAUs. There is a "main UTAUloid" for each user as an ID of some sort. ;Main UTAUs Group Wikia page: UtaNeRe NEKOloid3 NEKOloid3 is a group of utauloids made by moizzzproductions. they come from the netherlands. Project Sound Project Sound is a new group that's been under consideration for several years and finally went into production with the creator's UTAU, iNA. A total of three vocals are currently planned. The creator's DeviantArt holds most of the information and updates. MOTOloid MOTOloids are UTAUloids made by the user MotoAmaya. It is also known as 'Project Moto' and 'EMIloid'. VELOID VELOID were created by Veloid Studio''' /''' Veloid S. External links *'Official Site ' *'Veloid S ' *'MegMilk Bew04 ' Bankon Jam Media Bankon Jam Media is a group of utau-users, who create a group of utau, draws arts and write the story for them. Cancelled existense at 17:21, 27 of July. But... Stay tuned. ' ' Core members of BJM: *Sightseed (formerly emoPaladin) *Sawaranaide (formerly dreamsReaper) *Sabishi-i *HClO-P *Kirano-Heta Phantom (Nika Kirano's and Suverenitete's creator) *Dima Tumali (Vetka's creator) *HopelessVoid (formerly nanoREALM, Otomi Shiki's creator) Minor members of BJM: *Chornaya Drakoshig (Ajris Donoma's creator) *SoraFan810 (Glyph owner) *Nuigurumi666 (Clarith and Nan Norai owner) *Fabulous Randall (Randall Meramu's owner) *Tosha.mp3 (formerly deliciousException; Ajris & Alistor voicegiver, composer) Former members of BJM: *Hikk-kun (or Koe; Areku's, Azemi's and Koetree's creator) *AiDeXinn (Shiki's creator) *Memoka (Misao Serai's and Ritsu da Rito's creator) *Leo Glenn (Hannah's Regret's creator) *Maxim Dlanorov *Alexandr Orexov (Kuji Kitamura's creator) *Dragon Solitaire (or Nyanket:3 ; Sango Akemiko's creator) Also they have their own wikia on Russian language http://ru.bankon-jam-media-inc.wikia.com/wiki/Bankon_Jam_Media_Inc_%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8 here, and public VK [here ]. Fractured Hope Co. '' Fractured hope co. is a group of utau-users, who create a group of utau, draws arts and write the story for them.'' Active members (all UTAU work, voicebanks, covers, PV): *Sightseed (formerly emoPaladin) *Sawaranaide (formerly dreamsReaper) *Sabishi-i (formerly Kimiwasabishiiko) Passive members: *Chornaya Drakoshig (Ajris Donoma's creator) *SoraFan810 (Glyph's owner) *Nuigurumi666 (Clarith and Nan Norai owner) Here's our home site: https://fractured-hope-co.weebly.com/ Xin-Sheng A project with just 3 UTAUs. To learn more, please visit the project's site: https://xin-sheng.weebly.com/ SU-loid maxresdefault.png Névtelen.png Here's all the UTAUloids section that does, not cover the reality. Vocaloid VoiceBank's, and UTAU joke for Hungary, Crypton vocaloids fanmade version, and they are all beautifull and cute! RushiloiD A group for the main UTAUloids created by Luci-tan. The characters doesn't have an expecific character model, but they are still collectible because they are a "band". Official blog: https://lucisutaus.blogspot.com.br XyonLoid These are a group of UTAUloids made from the Xyon Group. Most of the voicebanks are still under WIP but there are plans to be released soon. The WIP characters have a slight chance of being discontinued. Creator of XyonLoid's YouTube: ChMaree DigiDolls-Production DIGIDOLL-Production is newly released and formed by roosjuh14290 and VocaDY-Creation. We have been working on the project together for a long time before we decided to join forces. Roos got the idea and the name and before we knew it it was up and running. We have a total of 19 utaus but only 6 of them is currently released or soon to be. The rest will be listed as we go since we havent fully worked out the last numbers. All information needed of each character is on our website including downloadable links and more. So far we have mostly VCV Japanese voicebanks, but other languages /types of voicebanks will or may be formed for some of our utaus, like Chouko. https://digidollsproductions.wixsite.com/mysite/dd1-kurora-rozari rozari_by_parapa_kun_dd1hlwr-pre.png|DD1 - Kurora Rozari|link=https://digidollsproductions.wixsite.com/mysite|linktext=Digidolls first utau owned by roosjuh14290 chouko_by_parapa_kun-dcjmj69.png|DD2 - Kazuki Chouko|link=https://digidollsproductions.wixsite.com/mysite|linktext=Kazuki Chouko is digidolls second release utau owned by VocaDY-Creation umi_shinju_by_parapa_kun-dcqx635.png|DD3 - Umi Shinju|link=https://digidollsproductions.wixsite.com/mysite|linktext=Umi Shinju is the third released from our production. She belongs to VocaDY-Creation kana_by_parapa_kun_dd2fn9i.png|DD4 - Kiseki Kana|link=https://digidollsproductions.wixsite.com/mysite|linktext=The latest released utau belongs to roosjuh14290. TRIOloid TRIOloid is a UTAU group created by VaporwaveToons2002. ; External link ;* '''Official website: '''https://toonusin2002.wixsite.com/trioloids